Sacrifice
by Liliaza
Summary: On demande beaucoup de sacrifice aux héros. Mais il y a certain sacrifice qu'on ne peut exiger.


Sacrifice

C'était l'hiver et il aimait ça. Oui il aimait l'hiver. Toute cette neige lui rappelait le début de leur amour. Ils s'étaient dit je t'aime pour la première fois lors de la première chute de neige. Il avait neigé en automne. On n'a jamais su pourquoi et eux n'ont pas cherché à comprendre. Ils se sont aimés ce jour là tout simplement. Pour eux s'étaient suffisant.

Il est élève de Gryffondor en sixième année.  
Il est directeur de Serpentard et professeur de potions.  
Tout les oppose et pourtant ils sont ensemble : Harry Potter et Severus Snape

Mais il y a la guerre.

Voldemort est de plus en plus destructeur. Severus est espion pour le compte de L'ordre du Phénix et Harry est le Survivant qui les sauvera tous. Eh oui un tel amour est né en temps d'une guerre plus sombre que toutes les guerres. Ce sont des héros et on exige d'eux de grands sacrifices...même les plus durs et les plus douloureux. Mais ce n'est pas grave car ce sont des héros. Et on peut tout exiger des héros.

Severus : Harry comprend mon point de vue.  
Harry : je le comprends et je l'accepte....mais ce que tu me demandes là c'est....

Le professeur de potions se leva de son bureau et pris son élève dans ses bras. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et tentés de les contenir mais c'était dur. Il devait tenir le coup pour Harry.

Severus : je le sais mon ange. Mais nous ne sommes pas maîtres de nos destins.  
Harry : je te promets que je tuerais Voldemort pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait ou plutôt ce qu'il nous empêche de faire.  
Severus : Nous l'avons déjà fait pourtant. La preuve est en ce moment dans ton ventre. Et cette preuve ne peut venir au monde.

Eh oui Harry Potter était enceint de son professeur de potions, mangemort espion de son état. Mais tout deux savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient garder cet enfant. Si Voldemort apprenait pour l'enfant il le traquerait et le tuerait après avoir tué Severus. Et cela Harry ne le voulait pas. Il accepta donc d'avorter. Malgré ce que son cœur lui disait il choisit de suivre sa raison pour une fois. Il espérait seulement retomber enceint un jour ou l'autre après cette guerre.

Harry : j'irai voir Pomfresh dans deux semaines.  
Severus : pourquoi attendre si longtemps?  
Harry : dans une semaine c'est Noël. Laisse-moi croire pendant une semaine que c'est mon cadeau. Faisons comme si la guerre n'allait pas tuer ce petit être. Faisons semblant de contrôler notre vie pour une fois...juste une fois  
Severus : je comprends

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du survivant. Il aimait son professeur et aucun être au monde ne l'empêcherait de l'aimer. Et si pour pouvoir continuer de l'aimer en cachette et le garder en vie il fallait avorter...alors il avorterait.

Deux jours plus tard :

Poudlard brillait. On ne pouvait utiliser d'autres mots. Les décorations pour Noël brillaient de milles feux. Partout des sourires, des blagues, des rires. Seuls deux êtres se morfondaient le cœur en larme. Bientôt la fin d'une vie. Mais ils tenaient leurs rôles et faisaient semblant pour le monde. En privé faire semblant prenait un autre sens. Ils faisaient des projets pour leur enfant comme si celui ci arriverait bientôt. Mais malgré cela ils avaient conscience que ce dernier n'arriverait pas. C'étaient donc le cœur en larme et le sourire aux lèvres (enfin pour le survivant) qu'ils étaient en train de déjeuner dans la grande salle. Harry caressait son ventre un peu arrondi mais très peu encore.

Ron : eh mon pote tu vas bien? Tu sembles un peu pâle.  
Harry : oui bien sur. Qui n'irais pas bien alors que Noël approche?  
Dean : tu as bien raison. Mais moi c'est mon coffre qui va mal. Après le cadeau que j'ai acheté à mon chéri je suis ruiné.  
Seamus : eh!!! Je t'ai jamais dit de te ruiner pour moi.  
Dean : Tu le mérites et puis j'exagère (plus bas) enfin pas tant que ça.

Les gryffondors éclatèrent d'un rire franc tandis que la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit brusquement. Tous se fichèrent devant la vision étrange qui se tenait devant eux. Rusard tenait une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans.

Rusard : professeur Dumbledore j'ai trouvé cette jeune fille dans les couloirs.  
Fille : Lâchez-moi. Je dois voir mon papa.

Tout le monde contemplait la fillette. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs raides et des yeux verts qui ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux d'un certain survivant. Harry cru rêvait. Sans s'en rendre compte il toucha son ventre comme pour vérifiait si son enfant n'était pas parti....

Dumbledore : Qui est tu?  
Fille : je m'appelle Neige.

En entendant ce prénom Harry tomba de son siège. C'était le prénom qu'ils avaient décidés pour leur enfant si c'était une fille. C'est impossible. Se tournant vers la source du bruit la petite fille se dégagea de la poigne de Rusard et couru ver le Survivant pour finalement se jeter dans ses bras.

Neige : tu m'as manqué papa.

Harry ne pouvait prononcer mots. Il était sous le choc. Depuis quand il avait une fille? Et avec qui il l'aurait eu? A part Severus il n'avait jamais connu personne. Ce dernier tentait de garder un visage impassible mais c'était très dur. Quand la petite fille se tourna vers lui en criant : "Père tu es là aussi", là il ne pu garder son masque.

Severus : Harry mais qu'est ce que...  
Harry : je n'en sais rien....  
Neige : Père m'a bien dit que vous ne vous souviendrez pas de moi. Papa m'a envoyé dans le passé pendant quelques minutes.  
Harry : mais pourquoi aurions nous fait ça?  
Neige : je vais devoir partir. Je devais juste vous dire ceci.

Un nuage blanc commença à entourer la petite fille. Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit la main de son père pour la mettre dans celle de son papa. Tout en regardant ce dernier elle murmura avant que le brouillard ne la fasse disparaitre totalement :

Neige : Je vous en prie. Ne me tuez pas....

Et elle disparut laissant juste une unique larme tombait à terre. Harry et Severus se tenaient toujours la main. Désormais même la menace de la guerre et de leur mort ne pourrait les détacher. Ils s'aimaient et le fruit de leur amour prenait vie dans son corps.

Harry : en tant que père je pense qu'il est de mon devoir d'écouter le conseil de ma fille.  
Severus :....de notre fille.  
Harry : Oui de notre fille.

Il y a des sacrifices qu'on ne peut pas exiger. Même des héros


End file.
